


Biscuits

by hinakyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu
Summary: Atsumu has a secret admirer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep saying this.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry if you find so many grammatically error and so many typo.
> 
> Okay, enjoy your reading!!!

“Listen.”

Osamu turn his head.

“It’s been a week now.”

“What?”

“Didn’t I told you before?”

Osamu frowns. Kind of forget about what was his twin said the other day.

“This.This. Also this and this.”

He stare on his twin who take out some little parcel.

“Wow you have lot of biscuits and chocolates. For someone who doesn’t like sweet.”

Atsumu drop his body in front of Osamu. He ruffled his hair roughly.

“I’m not buying it myself dumbass. Someone left all of this in my bag for a week right now. I’m afraid to eat it because you know there is might be something bad in it.”

“So you want me to eat it first to see the damage?”

“Nah. Because you like sweet so I’ll let you have all of this.”

“Ain’t that the same dude?” Osamu throw a pillow to his twin.

“So do you wan’t it or not?”

“Kay.” Osamu take the biscuit and start eating it. “The taste is good. They even writen your name on top of the biscuit. What a dedication.”

“Who do you think give all of these to me?”

“I don’t know man. It might be your fans. You are in a big team right now.”

“Listen, stupid. My bag is always in the locker room. Fans didn’t allowed to go there.”

“Ask Bokuto or Hinata or anyone from your group duh. Now out of my room. I want to enjoy the tasty biscuit in silent.”

“Ugh it’s really a waste asking you.”

* * *

Atsumu run to the locker room so fast. Left his other team mates behind. The first thing he want to checks is his own backpack. He open it roughly just to see another little package in it.

“Oh you got another one Tsum. I’m so envy.” Bokuto said while take a peek from behind.

“What is it? What is it?” Hinata comes and try to take a peek too.

“Atsumu got a little package of biscuit. It’s been a week now. He is really popular huh.”

“Ahh is the biscuit taste good Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu turn around, now facing Hinata and Bokuto. He open the package and find a little note in it.

“Oh? Happy eating? With a little heart. The other day the person only leave some biscuit without any note.” Atsumu said.

“Let me see. The writing looks familiar.” Bokuto said holding the paper.

“I.. I need to go to the bathroom.” Hinata scream a little and run as fast as he can.

“Hinata! You don’t want to eat this together?”

Here is Hinata sit inside one of the cubicle. Holding into his own trembling hand. What’s wrong with him? Let say.. he is THAT person.

The one who keep giving Atsumu a little treat in secret. And now he regretting his move for leaving not only biscuits but also a little note because Bokuto kind of realizing his writing.

The reason behind all of this? What else if it not because he like Atsumu?

He doesn’t know what should he do with his own feeling. And this little man over here decided to make home made biscuit and chocolate to give it to Atsumu. Everyday.

Lucky this thing can last for a week till now.

Now he is in panic because if Bokuto realizes his writing and tell Atsumu about it, then he might be in trouble and can’t do the practice properly for the next day and the other next day and also the other next day.

He is in his own mind when suddenly someone knock on his door.

“Shouyo?”

_Oh shit._

“Yeah Atsumu-san?”

“Are you still take a long time there?”

“No! I’m done.”

Hinata open the door and find Atsumu stand in front of him. His heart beats so fast. He even can hear his heartbeat.

“The other have been home a while ago. I don’t want to leave you alone. Heres your bag.”

Atsumu give Hinata his bag. Hinata take it with his hand shaking.

“Let’s walk together.” Atsumu said.

“...okay..”

Hinata is on the verge of life and death right now. He doesn’t know if Atsumu gonna ask him about the biscuit or he gonna talk about something else.

It almost near the station and they not saying anything. He need to say something before thing become more awkward. Something not about the biscuit.

“So how is Osamu-san?”

“He is great. He keep asking me about biscuit and chocolate every time I come home now.”

Atsumu reached Hinata’s shoulder and embraces it. Give a soft taps and start humming.

“Eh? Why?”

“I don’t really like sweet so I let him to eat all those stuff.”

Hinata stare at the road. The fact that Atsumu not eating everything he give to him makes his heart crack a little.

“Is that so...?”

“Uhuh.. You should’ve give me coffee or energy drink instead of biscuit and chocolate.”

“OH SHOOT!” Hinata turn his head so fast he even hurt his own neck.

“Yup.. oh shoot.” Atsumu chuckles.

He stop walking and turn his body to face Hinata. They hold hands now. He can feels Hinata’s hands shaking in his hands.

“Who..who... Did Bokuto-san told you?”

“Yeah. I’m in an awe that he is not that stupid in this case. I mean, he even remember your writing.”

“Do you hate me?” Hinata looked down at the ground. He is so embarrassed. He is sure his face is all red now.

“Why would I hate someone who do something special to me? I like it.”

Hinata almost screaming. Did he really heard that Atsumu like it? Really?

“Y..you like it?”

“Yes. But promise me to give me coffee tomorrow, not another biscuit.”

“O..okay!”

Atsumu pull his hands. Hugging Hinata a little tight.

“You don’t want to say anything else Shouyo-kun?”

“Uh.. I like you Atsumu-san. I’m such a coward for not saying it at first. But it’s okay if you don’t like me back. At least I already told you how I feel about you.” Hinata murmuring into Atsumu’s chest.

“You know what? I like you too.”

Atsumu cups Hinata’s cheeks. Force the little man to look at him. “You don’t know how happy I am when Bokuto told me that it was your hand writing.”

“What?? You like me too?” Hinata face flushed even worse.

“Maybe I was the first one who have this feeling. I like you since we were in high school.”

“It’s been that long?”

“Uhuh.. so do you want to be mine?”

“I would love to be yours.” Hinata smile brighly. He hugs Atsumu so tight.

It’s not a waste of time. All of the time he spend every night to make biscuit and chocolate was worth it. He never thought that this time will come. Atsumu is right here in his arms as his boyfriend now.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment if you like my work <3
> 
> you can find me in [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/hinakyuuu) or you can send me other idea for my next work to my [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/hinakyuuu)
> 
> thank you for reading this!! I love youu


End file.
